Her Reasons
by KandiKitty
Summary: The first time was a surprise- she was mad, the second time was welcomed- she was jealous, third time was perfect- she was... (Tambry's POV) One-shot for now.


**Yup I'm in love with this couple, kittens, OTP all the way. For this fic we are gonna pretend Tambry/Robbie never happened and will never happen...I'm not sure what my time frame is. It's just through out the summer kay? I don't know if I'll add more chapters either.**

 **I Do Not Own Gravity Falls**

 **Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

The first time it happened she was pissed off. I hadn't been expecting her but you think by now, how often she shows up out of the blue, I'd be prepared. I wasn't. I was in an over sized t shirt and underwear seating at my desk. I heard her boots stomp loudly up the stairs in to my room. She kicked them off and into the corner with a huff. I tried to act like I wasn't phased by my lack of clothing but the fire behind her green eyes was making me shiver. Her gaze was more intense than I'd ever seen.

She crossed my room so fast I barely recognized she was inches from me until she gruffly whispered a 'sorry, Tambers' before slamming into my lips. It was rough and needy. Her lips were slightly chapped, her hands covered in callouses gripping on to my biceps. To say the least it was sloppy. Without my permission my body responded- kissing back like this was normal, like we did this all the time. We never did. She seemed a bit surprised but only for a second. Once she caught on that I wasn't going to push her away those rough hands lifted me with ease. Gently, I was laid on my bed quickly followed by my redheaded best friend. Her lips stealing mine again.

We just made out for what seemed like forever-a blissful forever mind you. The only clothing that had been taking off was her hat and flannel. Near the end the kisses stopped being rushed, they were deliberate and soothing. One last chaste kiss was placed on my lips before her head lowered and nuzzled into my neck. My breath was uneven and my heart beat chaotic but I didn't care. Stroking her hair in a comforting way I asked her if she wanted to talk about it. She shook her head No placing a few kisses to my neck while pulling me closer to her.

The second time was different. Robbie had finally gotten over Wendy so we were all a whole group again. We were hanging out all day, started at the graveyard then Thompson's garage, and then to Wendy's for a horror movie marathon. Her dad, Dan, and her brothers were away for the weekend on some camping trip. Usually Wendy went with but she opted for staying home. Wendy, myself and Robbie were all on the couch, while Lee was in the armchair and Nate and Thompson were sprawled out on the floor. It was just like old times except the part where, ya know, Robbie wouldn't keep his hands off me! He was constantly touching me either his legs rubbing up against mine or his arms. He even put his arm around my shoulders once which I was able to get out of by saying I had to use the bathroom. It was just obnoxious to say the least.

Around midnight the guys were headed out. I was gonna ask Thompson to take me home as well but I felt Wendy's hand ghost my lower back freezing me to my spot. She walked them out, with no questions of me saying. When she walked back into the living room, the atmosphere changed. It was heavy like the friendly aura that had filled the room moments ago collapsed under this... feeling. It was hard to put in to words what it felt like at the time. That was until Wendy made her way back to me, the fire, the look. Was she... Jealous? This time however she didn't force a kiss upon me. Her hand found my waist wrapping me in a tender yet firm grasp, those eyes found my lips than my eyes and back again. She was asking for permission! I nodded slightly with a soft smile.

This time I watched as she slowly came closer, her free hand found my neck her thumb tilting my head up. Our lips met, my heart broke into a run- soft- was the only thing I thought. I lost track of time, we parted and I was pinned against a wall with my legs wrapped around her. Wendy's lips met my ear, in an almost broken whisper she said 'he kept touching you, Tambers...I didn't like it'. I didn't respond instead I just went back to kissing her which seemed to subdue the emotions that were in her tone. The second time-she was jealous.

For a while, about a month, nothing happened between us. Well nothing as extreme as those times. Wendy just got physically closer to me. Small touches, cuddling when we'd stay at each others places, but no more kisses happened in that time frame. I was started to think I had imagined it all. That was until the Woodsticks festival. Mabel had some 6th sense of knowing when people weren't happy and since that night at Wendy's, were I didn't return any of Robbie's advances, he has been down in a hole of depression- literally. We found him in a freshly dug grave, he ruined the cemetery for us. Anyways, Mabel thought it was a great idea to set us up on a date. Now here I am sitting in a booth with the gloomy goth. Obviously she didn't know he already tried to 'make a move' on me.

"Tambry let's be real. If I wanted to date you I would have done it already. I'm just a little out of your league" Robbie said with an eye roll.

I pulled my phone out feeling my skin crawl, "Status update- On date with a sociopath." I could only hope someone would see it and save me form this mess.

"Oh sure pull out the cellphone, classic Tambers." He flagged down a waiter, "Can I get some chili fries to go?" His gaze met mine again, with an eye twitch. "I'm outta here as soon as my fries come."

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Tambers!" I was clinching my phone so tight my hand was hurting. There was only one person allowed to call me that and it was _so_ not him. Soon a small riot type mob broke out when Love God came in, making people fall in love left in right. I really hope he stays way from us I do not want to fall in love with this guy! I slammed my head down on the table willing this to be over faster.

"Here you are sir!" The waiter stated as he set Robbie's fries down and joined the crowd. Robbie went to go eat them when someone sat next to me.

"Hey, hey." Wendy greeted with a smile as she stepped up to the table. "How's it going?"

"Just leaving actually!" I jumped up grabbing her hand and pushing our way through the crowd. Once outside I leaned against the side of building. "You are a life saver." I looked up at her with a small smile. I then realized her hand was still in mine, but when I tried to pull away her grip tightened.

"Anytime Tambers..." Wendy's forehead came down to lean on mine. She pulled me off the wall, leading me in the general direction of my house. "Why did you agree on that date in the first place?"

I tilted my head up looking at the sky with a sigh "Do you want the real answer?"

"Always." Wendy's hand squeezed mine reassuringly.

"Though I know you wouldn't ever send a text like that, I was kind of hoping it was you who sent it..." I couldn't look at her since a blush had incased my face.

"What text?" She stopped walking bringing us both to a halt.

Oh yeah I didn't show her... Pulling my phone out I scrolled through the text until I found the one from the unknown number.

" _Tambry, You. Me. Date. Bring that sweet, sweet bod. Your secret admirer._ " She was silent for a moment before a light chuckle came out of her mouth. "Tambry, you have my number, and I don't think I'm too much of a _secret_ admirer." Wendy lifted up our hand to emphasizing her point.

The blush took over my face more. "Well I don't know! I thought maybe you wanted to make this an official thing!" I pulled my hand away embarrassed, crossing my arms.

"Is that what you want? For us to be dating?"

I froze at her words, I hadn't really thought about what I wanted.

"Tambers?" Her voice was soft and way closer than it had been.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered.

"Is that what you want?" Her lips were right near my ear. I didn't trust my voice, so I just nodded gripping on to her arms. It still made me nervous with her this close to me. "Good." My lips were captured in the sweetest kiss with Wendy's hands placed firmly on my hips. The third time- was to prove she was mine and mine alone.


End file.
